Series of Unfortunate Events
by Bunnybee
Summary: Part 1: Cabin Fever. HG/GW/? Part 2: HP/SS Part 3: RW/LL Part 4: DM/PP/? Part 5: wait and see. Can be read as one-shots but do interweave. The faster I get reviews, the faster the next part comes out!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A Series of (Un) fortunate Events**

**Cabin Fever**

A pair of large breasts were thrust out as far as her tight red shirt allowed and a 7-inch skirt precariously balanced on wide hips. Clutching her handbag in one hand, and the neck of a nearly empty bottle of Archers in the other, she paused and smooth, straight brown hair whipped around her head as she turned around to yell,

'Hey! Ginny! Here! I think I found it!' She squinted in the direction of a woman halfway round the corner. The clacking of heels on concrete heralded the arrival of the slim waif-like redhead, tightly poured into a black leather minidress. Thigh high boots hugged her slim legs, the tiny dress' neckline plunged down to her navel at the front, the hem barely covered her crotch and a small black cross was tattooed directly over her breastbone.

'Where is it then?' she asked. She stared appreciatively at the transformation of her friend. Hermione's brown hair was no longer bushy, instead it was long, straight, sleek and streaked with dark honey- coloured highlights. She was wearing only a hint of make up, other than her bright red lips, complementing the soft peachy skin and generous expanse of her cleavage, which allowed access to what seemed like mountains of soft skin. Her waist was shapely, her stomach flat, and her hips were round and incredibly sexy. The strip of material acting as a skirt barely covered her chastity and her toned and firm legs encouraged exploration to higher ground.

A flush of wet heat burned between Ginny's legs. At the highly shaggable sight of her best friend, if Ginny had been wearing underwear, it would have been sodden. As it was, she rubbed her thighs together and took the bottle from Hermione's grasp. Raising it to her lips she circled the rim expertly, and while staring directly at Hermione she allowed the sweet burning liquid down her throat. erinering the now empty bottle, she let the burning heat spread, feeding her arousal and increasing her need for lots of thick hard burning cock. Hermione jerked her thumb behind her and Ginny peered over shoulder to a rather inconspicuous door. Another portal into the Wizarding World.

Very openly bisexual, as most witches were, the two friends shared a flat near Grimmauld Place and the Ministry buildings. Going out was a treat and tonight was no exception. They hoped that behind the door was a popular and trendy nightclub where both Magical and Muggle music played, and where they could help themselves to the best single men in London. Squaring her shoulders, Ginny strode forward, opened the door and stepped inside. There was a staircase going down and one going up. Taking the one going down she and Hermione followed the short winding passage to a softly lit cloakroom. As they passed the Silencing barrier, the noise of loud music, lots of chatter and the clinking of glasses filled their ears. Quickly handing her wand to the woman across the cloakroom desk, it was registered and handed back. After Hermione got her wand back, the two women went through the dark passageway into what looked like a small cave, painted blood red.

There were metal hoops and chains on the walls, stands holding not umbrellas, but different whips and switches of wood of varying thickness. The few people there were wearing red and black, mostly leather but not a lot of it. Glancing at Ginny, eyebrows raised, Hermione watched as a couple walked to the wall which had a couple of loops at either end. She chained him to it and promptly began using wide paddles and the thickest switches on his bare skin. The pale skinned woman was wearing a tight black and red leather catsuit, her long black hair tightly pulled back in a high ponytail and the paler man was wearing very little except what looked like a black thong with his hands cuffed to the wall. He was crying out in pain at the first few slaps and whips on his legs, stomach and chest, but soon his cries turned into moans and groans of pleasure. If either girl had been unsure, the prominent erection, which leaked drops of milky cum at the woman's hard ministrations, was certain proof. As his moans began louder and longer, the dominatrix quickly unlocked his cuffs, turned him to face the wall and locked him up again. This time she warmed him up with the paddles and then used the thinnest switches available across his buttocks, his lower back and down his crack, the sharp end of the switch repeatedly stinging his balls. The man rubbed himself against the coarse stone of the wall, rubbing his nipples against the cold stone and then arching back against the whip's steady strokes. After ten minutes of painful yet sexually pleasurable torture, the willing man received one more hard slap on his bruised, nearly bloody and red butt and arched his back as his came in long thick streams of cum against the wall. The woman didn't stop hitting him still he said 'Peace woman! Go. Now.' His restraints were removed and the two girls were abto lto leave and find the other bar when they looked at him properly. They stared at either other, incredulous. They stared back at the man, who then saw they were looking at him. His cock was still out, hanging limply against his thigh, and he was still covered in the cuts and bruises of the whips. His black hair hung in a shining black sheet to just below his shoulders and the prominent nose quickly identified him as Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. He stared at them, shocked and unmoving, and they stared at him in blatant fear and admiration. Ginny certainly was itching to put that thick cock in her mouth and soothe it after the rough ride the wall undoubtedly gave it. Although while at school she would never have even considered a conversation with the notorious professor, after the show that they were witnesses to, Ginny wondered how her entire dress wasn't soaked. Hermione on the other hand, had always had a very quiet respect and admiration for the Master, whose skill was blatant but his teaching methods left a lot to be desired. Right now, Hermione longed for him to take his dangerously smooth Potion's Professor voice and use it on her like a whip till she came. His voice had always caused her goosebumps of arousal during her Seventh Year and his lean toned frame, completely undressed and laid out bare in front of her was far beyond any of her wildest fantasies. She could feel the heat radiating between her legs and knew that she was soaking wet to the touch. Knowing Ginny, and agreeing with her entirely, if they didn't get him now, or another man very soon, they would be going home and having a long, hard sex session, with the extensive collection of Muggle and Magical contraptions made for the single woman.

To her utter shock and annoyance, Snape whirled out of the room and into a much larger and busier room. Ginny giggled. 'The sweep isn't so effective without the robes, is it?' Hermione smiled.

'Not really!' Ginny let out a long sigh. 'I can't believe it. Honest, Mione, that was Snape, right? Coz well…wow.'

'I know that feeling, Gin. I doubt even alcohol could fog my brains so much to think that Snape was attractive. But fucking Hell…he's hot! Yum yum yum…it's not just me, right? Oh if we could take him home! We'd never leave!'

'Please stop. I've been wet since I saw you in that blasted skirt and it took all my restraint to not push him up against the wall again and fuck him good and proper. You must have some idea just how much I want … Oh!' Ginny went slightly pale under her freckles. Hermione turned around to see the aforementioned sex god leaning against the archway and listening openly to their heated conversation. His black robes draped across his lean frame, accentuating his shoulder and hips. A silk shirt was visible under the open robes and the red material just begged to be ripped, exposing the toned muscles, which also begged to be bitten. The toned legs were now covered by well tailored black trousers, hiding, to their disappointment, his great erection. The tension in the air was tangible as his dark eyes slowly traveled down and up both women's bodies.

'Well well. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. Both Head Girls of their year at Hogwarts. Both extremely talented, very powerful and famous. Also,' here he strode towards them in long quick steps and stood close to them, watching them down the length of his nose. 'Both extremely attractive women.' He stared at Ginny who leant back against a wall and Hermione followed her. The cool stone was rough, but had a calming effect on them. They gulped. 'So what would two of Hogwarts best be doing in this highly reclusive club? It does, after all, cater for a very specific taste. What is it that brought you here? And, strangely enough, to me?' He leaned forward, pressing his long length against them, groaning in his deep baritone as small hands touched his hips and his hard cock, tight beneath the restraining material. He breathed in their combined scent, the heady musk of their arousal, even throuheirheir clothing and his imagination danced with glee at the revelation that they often shared. So I get both of the sexiest women in the Ministry in one fell swoop. They perfectly complemented each other with their different shapes, sizes and tastes. When he'd heard the erotic words coming from Miss Weasley's mouth, he was thinking, 'I'd willing do that to you too.' Gods, when did Know-It- All Granger become sex on long legs? He must have been blind in her Seventh Year to not notice those tits. They were luscious. Not even Hogwarts robes could have hidden them. They could feel his erection, and he knew he wanted them. Miss Weasley was dangerously sexy. She was barely covered by a strip of leather that hid nothing and everything all at once. He placed one hand on Miss Granger's right breast, and through the material his thumb found and rubbed her nipple into a hard pebble, eliciting a heady groan from her throat. At the same time he had pressed his right leg against Miss Weasley's crotch and pulled her towards him by grabbing her bum and kneading the muscle there. Her soft sigh as she bucked against his knee, grinding her hips against him, demanding more, and the hand that sneaked around to grasp at his own still sore butt caused a growl that sent shivers up both of their spines.

'Your place. Now. Can you Apparate?' They both nodded. Extricating themselves from him unwillingly, they took a deep breath and holding him tightly, they Disapparated.

*(o)*

They landed on the double-queen-sized bed in the 'guest room' in a tangle of limbs. mionmione could feel an arm between her legs and decided not to worry. She dropped her bag over the side of the bed, carefully pushed her shoes off with her toes and sought out a red head and the long lithe body of the Professor. The red satin sheets were already rumpled under the bodies and Hermione's hands rested on the strong shoulders of the Potion's Master. He was lying on his side next to her, his back to her. Reaching around, she took the neck of his robes and pulled them off. Peering over his shoulder, it seemed that Ginny had already begun her plan of attack. Her small head was busy licking and sucking Snape's thick cock. Only the buttons and fly of his pants had been undone and apparently Snape had removed the thin thong he'd been wearing. Pulling off his black robes and throwing them to the floor, Mione attached her mouth to the skin of the column of his neck. His head fell forward, groaning loudly and his hips beginning to buck and thrust into Ginny's small mouth. She sucked hard, leaving a bright red imprint of her lips on his pale skin and Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, but leaving it on. She then got to her knees on the bed, leaning on Snape for support, and leaning over him, she took the neck of his thin shirt in two hands and ripped the material off him. Buttons popped off in all directions, and Snape growled as Ginny yelled around his cock. Undoubtedly one had landed on her head. Pushing him onto his back both women attacked him at once. While Ginny sucked him, steadily working the length of his penis and his balls with her hands, Hermione let the new adventurous part of herself take over and she kissed her ex-Professor firmly on the lips. Almost immediately, he parted his lips and his tongue entered her mouth, dueling with her own, his hands wandering from her waist to her hips and around to her bum. Her skirt was skintight and his hand came into contact with warm soft flesh and a few seconds later, wetness. She moaned against his mouth, grinding herself onto his hand, covering him in her juices. Detaching from his mouth she reapplied herself to his neck, on the other side, near his ear, then moved down, slowly leaving a trail of red bites on his skin. Running a hand through his soft and clean- surprisingly- hair she licked his nipples, gently biting down, then, grinning lasciviously twisted them hard between her fingers. He shouted out, in pain, then as he came, he shouted incoherently jerking his hips hard into the woman's mouth. She sucked and cleaned him, finishing him off, then sat up grinning at both of them, smirking at Snape's prone form.

'Enjoyed himself did he? Gods, that was good. You know, sucking Snape off was almost as good as fucking him, I bet. It's weird.' Hermione quirked an eyebrow, questioningly.

'So you want to try and work him up again?' Ginny shook her head no.

'No. I want to get out of this leather thing first. I need to bare!' She grinned as she jumped off the bed, and promptly started peeling herself from the confining material. Hermione quickly glanced at Snape, who was quietly watching Ginny trying to extricate herself, slipped off the bed and went around it to join her. She started undoing the tiny hooks that held up the dress, caressing the skin underneath, first slowly rubbing it, then softly kissing it. With the hooks done, Ginny's pale skin was left exposed and Hermione latched her mouth to the side of Ginny's neck (I really do have a fixation there, she thought), and began kissing and tracing a path down the creamy sculpture with the wet tip of her tongue. Ginny arched her back into Hermione's taller frame, her arms winding around the taller woman's neck and turning around to start kissing her firmly on the mouth. Hermione's hands rubbed her bare back, pulling the leathff hff her skin, red and clammy, while stroking the soft sensitive skin of her arms and sides. Once her arms were free, she pushed off the skirt of the dress, baring her pert butt to Snape. Ginny was pressing her slim figure against Hermione's larger frame, attacking with small wandering fingers the sensitive buds of her flatmate's nipples, circling them with the tip of her forefinger. She quickly pushed the shirt off her shoulders and onto floofloor. With a swift jerk, she pushed down the tiny skirt that was hiding Hermione's neat pussy. As her tongue delved into Hermione's mouth, she squeezed them, eliciting a groan from Mione, accompanied by firm hands on her backside, which pulled her forward, grinding their hips together. Pulling her mouth away from Mione's, Ginny groaned out loud at the pressure pushing on her pubic bone, building up the heavy wetness between her legs. She wrapped her right leg against Hermione's left, pressing her soaking cunt onto the other girl's thigh. Licking her lips, she gazed at her female lover with glazed eyes, as the desire in them grew. Still watching, she took one dark pink nipple in her mouth, grinding herself onto the thigh, slowly riding it as if there was a cock there. Moving her hips and sucking on the large nipples she dug her fingers into the other woman's hips to keep herself from slipping too much over the cum and sweat, while both women panted and moaned. Hermione jerked her thigh in time to Ginny's thrusts, but she almost lost her ability to stand when the smaller woman suddenly slid two fingers over her own soaking pussy, and then probed deep inside her. Slowly sliding first two, then three, then four fingers inside her cunt, Ginny began to jerk her fist, stretching Mione's entrance, making her buck and moan, and try and spread her legs wider to allow for easier access. Stumbling, the two women made it to the bed before they fell to the floor. On her back, Hermione writhed and moaned, her hands searching for Ginny's own tight cunt. Quickly, she slid a finger from the hole's entrance to her clitoris, then circled it, drawing blood to it, making it hard. The tiny erection grew, as Hermione rubbed harder, pressing on one patch of nerve endings, then softly rubbing the tip, drawing a gasp from the redhead.

Snape lay beside Hermione watching with rapt fascination and desire as the women continued to fuck themselves. Brings a whole new perspective to the best of friends. And flatmates at that. Noticing that Miss Weasley was coming closer to orgasm, he leant forward and drew one puckered nipple into his mouth. Miss Granger cried out loud at the new ministrations as he suckled languorously, and his own erection was painfully hard as Hermione's hands quickened and drew Miss Weasley into climax. Miss Granger then ground her hips hard against the bed and arched her back, cradling Ginny close to her as the red head shuddered and shivered in the throes of her own orgasm. Both women were covered in a sheen of perspiration, and looking thoroughly debauched, wide eyes glazed and their breath coming in quick short gasps. Professor Snape had never been hornier in his entire life.

Hermione turned to look at him.

'Will you fuck me senseless now or would you like Ginny first, Professor?' she asked, eyeing hungrily his dripping erection. _Oh no, here's a higher place._

Please Review!!


End file.
